


You're Trying To Face Your Greatest Fear

by comicfanperson



Series: JNPR and friends [15]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Adorable Oscar Pine, Adorable Pyrrha Nikos, Angst, Arachnophobia, Cuddles, Family Dynamics, Gen, Nightmares, Platonic Relationships, Sweet, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comicfanperson/pseuds/comicfanperson
Summary: With JNR away on a mission, Pyrrha and Oscar spend time forming a bond of their own.
Relationships: Jaune Arc & Pyrrha Nikos & Oscar Pine & Lie Ren & Nora Valkyrie, Jaune Arc/Lie Ren/Pyrrha Nikos/Nora Valkyrie (Background), Pyrrha Nikos & Oscar Pine
Series: JNPR and friends [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632898
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	You're Trying To Face Your Greatest Fear

**Author's Note:**

> this is yet ANOTHER one that took a while to get started on, but once i started it boy did i fucking start it. this was so much fun to write, and with @albion-93(tumblr)/Albion_93(Ao3) beta'ing it was honestly easy. he wrote out a whole ass outline for this fic which just helped so so much!! im so lucky to have him on my team!!!! :,) (Also he introduced me to the idea of Pyrrha being arachnophobic and i love it sm omg)
> 
> that said, i really hope yall enjoy!!! <3

Pyrrha languidly stretched her arms out, the last traces of a vague nightmare fading away. Her eyes were still closed as she unconsciously waved her arm around looking for the familiar warmth and feel of her partners. She opened her eyes blearily and gave a sad sigh when she remembered that she was alone. Alone in this too big of a bed, in this too big of a bedroom. 

She glanced over at the window, sunlight streaming in weakly, and decided that now was as good a time as any to get out of bed and start her day. Climbing out of the bed was way too easy, she should have been maneuvering around her girlfriend, who liked to spread out starfish style, so that nobody was prematurely woken up. Pyrrha sighed again when she looked at the clock and realized it was only seven a.m., there was still what felt like a thousand years for her lovers to come home from their current mission. 

Still, Pyrrha went through with her routine. She put on her workout gear, went out on the back porch with her yoga mat and did her yoga and some meditation. Yet the entire time she felt… awful. Horrible. She should’ve been with her lovers right now, fighting monsters, protecting people,  _ helping  _ her family, actually being  _ useful _ . But she was stuck, Jaune wouldn’t let her come, he refused to. He claimed that she needed to rest and recover, even though she felt just fine. She did not want to fight him about it, but that decision made her feel sour for the rest of that day. It was difficult to finish the routine, and even harder to try and do her usual meditation at the end, but she did it, if only because she knew it would bring her partners some relief to see her in better shape. 

As Pyrrha finished up, she allowed herself to look out upon the land behind their house, the calmness and the beauty of the view, accompanied by lilting birdsong, helped to calm her, and for that she was grateful. They had chosen this house almost exclusively for the view, but Pyrrha was glad it managed to serve a purpose aside from just being pretty. With a grateful grin at a robin that was flying about fairly close to her, Pyrrha rolled up her yoga mat and made her way indoors. 

She closed the sliding glass door gently behind her, and turned around to see Oscar sitting at the kitchen table, his knees pulled up to his chest and chin resting on them sadly. 

“Oscar?” she called to him softly, walking closer to the table but still making sure to keep her distance, “Are you alright?”

He shrugged weakly, eyes downcast.

Her heart ached at this sight, and she sat down next to him at the table, hands in her lap so that she didn’t accidentally startle him.

“Please, Oscar,” she said worriedly, “Talk to me.”

He looked conflicted for a moment, before finally he spoke up, “It’s alright, Miss Pyrrha. I… I’m alright.”

But he obviously wasn’t. It made Pyrrha absolutely furious. Why did he feel like he couldn’t talk to her? Why did he just suffer in silence when there were all kinds of people around to support and help him? Why  _ Why?  _ **_Why?_ **

Still, not wanting to startle him, she contained her deep frustration and simply frowned in disapproval of the teen’s withdrawn behaviour.

“Oscar…” she murmured, taking his hand in her own, “You aren’t. I know you aren’t. Let me be here for you, please. You were there for me.”

He began to tear up, and turned his face sharply so that she couldn’t see him starting to cry, “Miss Pyrrha… they’re bad, they’re really, really bad…” 

“The nightmares?” 

He nodded minutely, barely enough for her to notice and register the movement. 

“What do you see?”

Oscar gulped, and then… “Death. Salem. People… People that I  _ shouldn’t  _ know but I  _ do _ , and everytime they- there’s this horrible orange light coming from them and then- they just wither  _ away in my arms _ and it’s all my fault Miss Pyrrha-”

She was quick to wrap her arms around him firmly, as if that would do anything to protect him against whatever was in his mind. Oscar slowly returned the hug, clinging to her tightly and beginning to cry against her, which genuinely surprised Pyrrha. She hadn’t expected him to try and find comfort with her, he usually turned first to Nora or Jaune or Ren, but here he was anyways.

“Oh, Oscar, oh…” she sighed, holding him as close as she could, running her fingers through his hair, “I understand, truly…”

He sniffed a little, and pulled away just enough to look at her, “What? You do?”

“Yes,” Pyrrha admitted softly, herself having trouble meeting his surprised and curious eyes, “I understand. I have nightmares too. Not the same as yours, but they’re still awful.”

“Are… Are they about…?”

“ _ Her?”  _ Pyrrha finished for him, a sad smile on her lips, “Yes. They are easier to deal with when Jaune, Ren, and Nora are around...”

“Yeah,” Oscar agreed quietly, “I’m sorry Miss Pyrrha, we never should’ve let-”

“Oscar,” she interrupted him sadly, “Don’t. Please. What all of you did was more than enough, don’t blame yourself after everything.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes, just holding onto each other and recovering from the intensity of the conversation. As Pyrrha combed her fingers through Oscar’s messy mop of hair, she decided it was far too early for this, and they needed breakfast if they were even going to attempt to make it through the rest of the day. 

"C’mon,” she urged him, “Let’s have something to eat.”

They went through the process of pulling out ingredients to make omelettes and fresh squeezed orange juice, with Oscar making a snarky comment about how Nora would complain it was all much too healthy if she were here. That had Pyrrha laughing so hard she nearly crushed an egg in her hand, which made Oscar laugh in return. He just ... really liked the sound of her laughter, even more so after that intense conversation. They fell into an awkward silence not long after that, they were each still getting used to the other’s company, and it was difficult for Oscar to refrain from thinking about how he’d nearly stolen Pyrrha’s place on the team. It made his heart beat wildly as he considered she must hate him for it, and she must want him out of their house, off the team-

“Oscar?” Pyrrha suddenly spoke up, but when he looked at her she seemed as far off in thought as he felt, “Do you regret doing that for me?”

A million thoughts raced through Oscar’s head. Did Pyrrha worry that  _ he _ hated  _ her?  _ Did she really think he regretted doing that?

“Never,” he answered simply, a sudden blanket of calm laying over him at that simple question. It seemed they were in the same boat. 

Nearly an hour after breakfast, Pyrrha and Oscar were sitting in the living room, reruns of some old show playing on the TV that neither of them were paying attention to. 

“How about we go for a jog?” Pyrrha offered, the boredom of the day obviously getting to her. Oscar found himself agreeing without hesitation, feeling antsy from not doing very much so far that day. 

Oscar changed into exercise clothes and tennis shoes, and him and Pyrrha were off. They walked up the road towards one of the nature trails along the countryside of Patch, the sound of the birds in the color and vibrancy of spring reminded him of the farm, of planting the first crop of the year with his aunt and spending the evenings on the front porch playing cards in the sunset, the dogs chasing each other across the lawn happily. 

They started jogging once they got to the trail, Oscar doing his best to follow Pyrrha’s lead. With her height and long strides, she effortlessly stayed just a couple paces ahead of him.

“Straighten your shoulders, Oscar,” Pyrrha reminded him in a clear and instructive tone, sounding as if she was hardly jogging at all.

He quickly obeyed, but she already had a followup tip at the ready, “Arms at your sides in a 90 degree angle, Oscar.”

Oscar, on the other hand, already felt a little strain. While he had improved a lot since Atlas, thanks to help and training from JNR, he still wasn’t anywhere near the level of someone like Pyrrha. It seemed even after what she’d been through, she still had some natural talent helping her along the trail. 

“Yes, Miss Pyrrha,” he answered quickly. 

She hummed thoughtfully, “Why do you call me that? It makes me sound like a kindergarten teacher, plain old Pyrrha is just fine!”

Oscar chuckled a bit, “Alright then, Plain Old Pyrrha.”

Pyrrha threw her head back in laughter at his snarkiness, never once breaking proper posture or anything, it was amazing to Oscar. Obviously, this all came from years of training but it never ceased to impress him. 

Within just a few more minutes she had instructed him even further on his posture, and Oscar came to the conclusion that JNR had been soft on him this whole time. Pyrrha filled the whole jog with tips and help on his posture, and talked of the best way to boost endurance. It was tiring but he was grateful for her help, it felt good to receive such strong advice from an athlete like Pyrrha Nikos. 

Oscar breathed in the fresh air. The new green on the trees, the families they passed along the trails, the light breeze causing the trees’ limbs to move and bump into each other just ever so slightly. It was simply beautiful to him, how life could recover so quickly after such a harsh winter. It gave him hope, for himself  _ and  _ Pyrrha. 

They were maybe halfway through the trail when the jog seemed to start to get to her, her breathing was shorter, her posture was on the sloppy side, and she seemed on the verge of exhaustion. Oscar felt the same way, but he knew from both old stories and old memories that that was very out of character for her. It seemed that while the muscle memory was still there, it had been too long since she had done something like this to keep up with her old self. Oscar frowned at her, wondering when or even  _ if  _ she’d stop herself so that she wasn’t overworked. 

They continued on like this for another five minutes, before Oscar decided enough was enough and they should at least take a walking  _ break  _ for a little while. 

“Hey, um, Mis- sorry, Pyrrha, can we maybe take a break for a little while?” Oscar requested between heavy breaths. 

She glanced down at him, and saw his flushed, sweat covered face, and then realized how tired she felt as well.

“Alright, we’ll walk for a bit,” Pyrrha said as she slowed down to walk, her breathing instantly becoming even more labored, if only for a few moments. Oscar walked just a few steps behind her, walking slower as to catch his breath and get back into a decent rhythm. 

It didn’t take long for Pyrrha to notice just how much her muscles ached from lack of practice. While she had missed this routine very much, and didn’t quite want to admit how badly she needed to start slow to get back into it, she was grateful that Oscar didn’t say anything about it to her. She was heavily disappointed in herself, and knew it was probably evident in her facial expression and body language. Yes, she couldn’t quite control everything that had happened, everything that had kept her from keeping in shape and on top of her game, but she was still  _ angry.  _ Angry at the situation, angry at Salem, angry at  _ herself,  _ and the gods, even  _ Ozpin _ for the part he had in this-

Yet… nothing could truly be done about it. 

Pyrrha could do nothing to fix what happened. 

That thought crushed the deepest parts of her soul. Years of her life were now just  _ gone _ because of Salem… 

~*~

Oscar and Pyrrha had made it home fairly easy, and spent the rest of the day chatting about nothing and catching up on housework. Dinner came too slowly, and cleanup seemed to take no time at all. Oscar found himself desperately missing Nora and Ren and Jaune… He thought of how Nora would want to play a video game. He thought of how Jaune would complain and claim he just wanted to go to bed even though he secretly loved staying up late with them. He thought of how Ren would insist on making dessert. He thought of how Pyrrha would demand cuddles throughout the whole debacle… 

Well, maybe one of those things would stay the same. 

“Why don’t we watch something on the TV?” she suggested as she dried the last pan and put it back in its proper place. 

Oscar shrugged, “I… wouldn’t exactly know what to watch. I’ve never really watched TV before, well,  _ everything _ …” 

Pyrrha gave him a soft smile, “I never watched TV much either. I never had the time, I was always expected to be this… larger than life invincible warrior, and as it turns out that doesn’t leave anyone with much energy or time. But, there was this one show I loved just before I went to Beacon, I wonder if we could find it.”

“I’d love to watch it with you,” Oscar grinned, “Let’s go look for it!” 

They changed into pajamas and cuddled up in the master bedroom. Pyrrha searched every instant streaming service she could, until she found it on a really obscure one.

“I loved this so much at the time,” Pyrrha murmured beside him, making sure to cuddle him close, “I hope it still feels the same.”

It was a cartoon about a young woman gifted with an evil semblance, so she tried to ignore it, but instead found a group of people who decided it wasn’t evil because the woman herself was  _ good.  _ They tried to help her use it in the best way possible, and the group formed a strong bond together.    
  


“I… related strongly to the main character,” Pyrrha told him before she hit play, “That’s why I watched every new episode the day they came out for years. It was cancelled before it ever reached a solid conclusion.” 

  
Oscar was obsessed with it. He couldn’t tear his eyes away for a second, he loved the show. The premise riveting, the art was beautiful, and he connected strongly with one of the characters which made him even more invested. He noticed Pyrrha fall asleep about five or so episodes in, they weren’t very long either, only fifteen minutes a piece, but he couldn’t quite blame her. His eyes drooped heavily near the end of the thirteenth episode, and he felt much more tired than he should for someone who didn’t do very much in one day. 

He stayed snuggled next to Pyrrha, the cartoon still playing in the background, his eyes fixed on the screen until the moment he fell asleep. 

Oscar was jolted out of a deep, dreamless sleep by screaming and thrashing from beside him. Pyrrha’s hand accidentally whacked his shoulder, and he was quick to push himself away from her, still blinking the sleep out of his eyes. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out she was having a nightmare, between the tears streaming down her face and the anguished screams leaving her lips, Oscar was completely shell-shocked, but his instincts kicked in. One moment he was on the edge of the bed, staring wildly at her, the next he was shaking her awake, calling out her name to try and get her out of it. 

“Pyrrha!” he nearly yelled, grabbing her shoulders and shaking them, avoiding her random kicks and hits, “Wake up! It’s a nightmare!  _ Pyrrha _ !”

“NO!  _ Jaune _ -” she cried out, eyes squeezed shut tightly, “Leave- Leave them  _ alone!”  _

A wave of her semblance was sent out, weaker than what one might have expected, but still enough to shake the bed frame, throw the remotes across the room, and leave the TV on a tilted angle. Oscar leapt backwards once again, nearly falling off the bed in the process. Pyrrha shot upright before Oscar even knew what was happening, her eyes holding this wide, haunted look in them. 

She gasped for breath, she quivered intensely where she seemed glued in place, and one of her hands was set on her forehead, pushing back her bangs in disbelief. 

“I… I…” she stuttered out, quiet and weak. 

Oscar jumped into her arms, holding her close like she had done for him. She sobbed violently as she clung to him, her cheek pressed against the top of his head, arms wrapped tight around him. Warm, wet tears streamed down his shoulder and all over his shirt but still he held on, gently rubbing her back and hushing her gently. 

“I’m sorry,” she gasped through broken sobs, “I’m so sorry, Oscar, I didn’t mean to scare you- I didn’t mean to  _ hurt  _ you-”

“Pyrrha, I’m fine,” he insisted, hugging her right back, “You didn’t hurt me, it’s okay!” 

“But it’s not,” she wept harshly, “It’s not alright, I almost hurt  _ all  _ of you! I was Salem’s puppet, she was going to use me against you and I was going to hurt you-”

“That’s not your fault, Pyrrha!” Oscar argued, “It was  _ never  _ your fault,  _ never.”  _

“Yet it would’ve been my hands, Oscar!  _ Mine.  _ My semblance, my fault-”

“You didn’t get to choose your semblance, Pyrrha! It’s the hand life dealt you and you’re one of the best people I’ve ever known despite it. You’re strong Pyrrha, not just physically, but mentally. What you went through would’ve broken anybody else but you’re here. You’re okay. We’re  _ all _ okay.”

She took a deep gulping breath of air, face pointed toward the ceiling as she attempted to clear her mind. In the silence between them, Oscar noticed that the TV was still playing, the thought occurred it must be well into the second season by now, which was kind of random, all things considered. 

Pyrrha gripped him tighter, a wet laugh escaping her, “I can’t believe I forgot to turn off the TV…” 

“I think that’s the least of our problems,” Oscar murmured. 

The following quiet was neither awkward or comfortable, it was floating somewhere in between. Oscar felt only worry for Pyrrha, about what she may have just seen or experienced in that nightmare. Pyrrha’s reactions had made him terrified for her. Seeing her like that was reminiscent of when they’d first found her- Which he was not super inclined to think about too hard right now. 

The two stayed like that for what felt like both forever and a single second. Just holding each other close. Pyrrha allowed herself to continue crying through it all, wishing desperately that her lovers were here to help comfort her. She was so grateful for Oscar talking her through it, he knew what he was talking about, but she didn’t like unloading this on him. Recovery had been hard enough for both of them already, and the two of them dealing with it like this was evidently not the best idea. 

Pyrrha was worried about the effects this would have on Oscar, since… She tried so hard not to think about it, but it was just so hard. It was all so hard. She missed Ren and Nora and Jaune so much. She missed their antics and cuddles and kisses. She missed their words of comfort and strong love that just bled through everything else. 

Oscar startled her out of her thoughts, gently placing his hands on her arms. 

“I’m here for you, Pyrrha,” he whispered, “I always will be. After all that’s happened, I think that it… it just feels  _ right.” _

And, well, Pyrrha felt the same. Supporting, helping,  _ protecting  _ Oscar- It just felt  _ right.  _

“Don’t worry, I feel the same,” she reassured him gently. It was a silent promise to each other, one she intended to hold onto more tightly than anything ever before.

Both equally tired out and not wanting to part from each other’s company yet, both opted to sleep in the same bed for the rest of the night. 

  
  


~*~

The sun shining in the field was bright and unyielding, but it was welcomed by Oscar and Pyrrha. After spending so long cooped up inside during recovery, they were more than happy to go and enjoy some time in the sunshine. Pyrrha had made the last minute decision that morning for them to go and have a picnic in the park, complete with pb&j sandwiches, fresh cut fruit, and cookies Ren had made just before he left. The park was absolutely gorgeous, the rolling fields of green paired with children running, playing, and laughing, together was more than enough to put anybody in a good mood. 

Some kids ran by flying a kite, while a couple walking their dog came close enough for Oscar to ask them if he could pet it. The look on his face when they said ‘yes’ was enough to make Pyrrha want to get Oscar a dog, and made the resolution of asking her partners if they could when they got back from their current mission. 

There were lots of other people around too, some teenagers on bicycles and a singular person walking five dogs all caught her eye. Pyrrha and Oscar had finished their lunch and were just enjoying the weather now, people-watching had always been a pastime of Pyrha’s, and Oscar seemed to like it too. She distantly wondered if it had to with the accidental isolation that came with living on a farm so far from many people. The redhead laid flat against the red checkered picnic blanket, stretching her arms way up into the air, the face of her palm blocking out the sun. 

“I’ll be right back,” Oscar called from beside her, getting up and walking towards a field filled with flowers. 

Pyrrha frowned, worry for him a vague bell in the back of her mind, “Be careful!” 

He gave a thumbs-up in acknowledgement, but she wondered if he actually would listen. She relaxed against the blanket once again, deciding that there were too many people out for any real danger to happen without her immediately knowing. 

Oscar had noticed the flowers when they first got here, and found he was absolutely in love with them. He hadn’t really grown flowers at the farm, but with some research and a little love he hoped to maybe grow them at his  _ new  _ home. An ache filled him upon stepping into the field, a longing to be somewhere else,  _ with  _ someone else, the knowledge that it could never be done was almost painful, and yet… Oscar was hopeful for this new life. This new chance. 

He leaned to pick some of the prettiest flowers, wanting to make a bouquet for Pyrrha, or maybe a flower crown! If only he could remember how…

He must’ve spent ten minutes in that field, just picking flowers and arranging them in an attractive way. When he was happy with his work, the ex-farmhand rushed back up to the picnic blanket, excited to show Pyrrha what he’d made for her. He found her asleep there, hair splayed out behind her and arms crossed behind her neck. As he got closer, however, he noticed that she had a new friend. A little spider, crawling along her bare stomach, tiny enough that it’s minuscule legs brushed across the sleeping woman without bothering her one bit. 

Oscar giggled bending down to peer over Pyrrha’s face, “Um, Pyrrha?”

She opened her eyes slowly, a warm and lazy smile on her face, “Oscar.”

He motioned towards the arachnid slowly crawling along her belly.

She opened her eyes slowly, she looked at him, and glanced down at where he’d gestured to, and a surprised squeal soon escaped her. Pyrrha scrambled backwards as if that would do anything for her, the spider not once moving from where it was at. 

_ “Get it off get it off!!! _ ” Pyrrha screamed shrilly, now completely stock still, fear and panic evident everywhere from her facial expression to body language. 

Oscar jumped back a bit, alarmed by her reaction, and accidentally dropping the flowers in the process.

“Oh!” he gasped, “Don’t worry, Pyrrha! I’ve got you!” 

He quickly dropped to his knees beside her, picked the spider up with two fingers, crushed it between them, and tossed it across the lawn.    
  


“There,” he said, dusting his hands off with that cute little satisfied grin. 

She blinked widely at him and panted heavily, “Oh. Thank you, Oscar.”

He blushed and looked away, “Of course, Pyrrha! It’s… odd to think that someone like you could be scared of something as small as that guy was.” 

Now it was Pyrrha’s turn to become embarrassed, “Well, we do all have our weaknesses… But I seem to have a knight in shining armor to help with mine!”

She grabbed Oscar and pulled him down onto the blanket while tickling him, the young teen laughing and kicking the whole way down. 

“Pyrrha!” he protested, all smiles and giggles.

“What?” she asked him teasingly, “You are! You’re my little knight in shining armor come to save me from the big bad spider.” 

“Alright, alright…” he conceded, laying back against the blanket, soaking up the sun once more, “Still, I’m pretty sure that’s  _ Jaune’s _ job. Oh, I almost forgot! ” 

He quickly got up and gathered the wildflowers he had picked, bunched them together and presented them to Pyrrha. Her eyes widened as she beheld them, and gingerly accepted them to take in their luscious scents.

“Now, I know how this _ looks _ ,” he said shyly, occasionally glancing away, “But I thought they would help you feel better... and make the house look prettier.”

“These are lovely,” she murmured blissfully, gently sitting up on her knees, “You know, I never thanked you properly for what happened on the day we met. And… for all the little things since then. Including today, with the spider and now these flowers.”

“It’s okay, you really don’t have to!” exclaimed Oscar, now blushing red again, “I mean, between the jogging, the picnic, and watching TV together, I’d say we’re good.”

“Perhaps... but still, you knew exactly what to do last night, and you always run to my side when I need help,” she sighed softly, a look in her eyes that Oscar thought he remembered seeing in his aunt’s once, “If anyone were to join JNPR in my... absence, I am so happy it was you.”

“Oh... Thank you,” said Oscar breathlessly, a hesitant smile on his face, staring happily up at her.

“Now it’s my turn,” she said with a bright smile. She set the flowers down on the blanket, placed a hand on each side of his face to hold him still, she leaned in and kissed him right in the center of his forehead.

Oscar felt like he could fly, a warm and comforted feeling blooming within. Never once did he dare imagine that Pyrrha Nikos, the Invincible Girl of Argus, would favor him so sweetly. Instead he just leaned into her and swayed in her gentle embrace before laying back on their picnic blanket.

They laid there together, enjoying the presence of each other’s company. Even without the rest of their family with them, they managed to feel a sense of bliss, a sense of completion. With the feeling that this day had given them, Pyrrha and Oscar knew that a bond had been formed. One of strength and friendship, love and happiness. Something beautiful had been jump started here, and they were excited to see where it may take them. 


End file.
